With continuous development in communication technology, the speed about processing communication signals has advanced from mega bytes to giga bytes. Therefore, the operating features of an ATCA main board used for high process speed are strictly requested.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional panel device 1 for ATCA main board 2 comprises a faceplate 11, two arms 12 pivotally connected at two ends of the faceplate 11, and two threaded fasteners 13 respectively near the two arms 12. Because the faceplate 11 is fixed to the ATCA main board 2, when the main board 2 is pushed into a case 3 through a chamber 31, an ear 121 of each arm 12 will be touched by an edge 32, near the chamber 31, of the case 3 to swivel the arm 12. Then, a finger 122 of each arm 12 will penetrate through an opening 111 in the faceplate 11 to actuate a switch 21 provided on the main board 2 so as to start the operation in the ATCA main board. Finally, the faceplate 11 is fixed to the case 3 by two fasteners 13 respectively threaded into two holes 321 in the case 3.
However, the conventional panel device 1 only focuses on the fixation between the faceplate 11 and the case 3, but neglects that between the arm 12 and the faceplate 11. Hence, the finger 122 of the arm 12 may incidentally escape from the switch 21 on the main board 2 due to vibration or unexpected human interference, which results in abnormal or unsteady operations.